


It's the Last Shift

by lynnkun



Series: Aokaga Month 2016 [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Christmas, M/M, getting engaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 21:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7818610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lynnkun/pseuds/lynnkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i told you christmas was really important to me, but you are working again</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Last Shift

**Author's Note:**

> This took a while to write, so i hope you enjoy !!

Kagami gets up in the morning on christmas. He feels happy, and ready for today. He's going to go visit Aomine during work, and then they will open gifts and have Christmas dinner when Aomine gets home. Kagami took off the day so he could get dinner ready and just relax. Kagami stretches before getting out of bed and getting ready. He told Kise and Kuroko he would come over in the morning, since Kagami didn't really have anything to do. He gets dressed in a big warm christmas sweater, along with light grey sweatpants and red nike socks. 

Kagami walks out into the kitchen, making some hot chocolate quickly. He puts it in a coffee cup, and grabs the plate of cinnamon buns he made last night. He then grabs his keys, heading out to his car. His trunk is pretty much full of gifts for Kuroko and Kise. Kagami is a huge gift giver. He also has a bunch of gifts under his tree for Aomine, Murasakibara, and Himuro. Himuro and Murasakibara were coming over after lunch. Kagami had already given gifts to the Seirin team and Midorima, Takao and Momoi last night on Christmas Eve. Kise had a party, and invited basically everyone he knows. Aomine wasn't there, of course. He had taken another shift last minute. There was no gifts for Kagami under the tree, but Aomine said he was keeping them in his car so Kagami couldn't look at them.

Kagami honestly can't wait for tonight. He is going to cook so much food, as well as dessert. Then they will open gifts, and Aomine will be opening this big ass gift. It is full of boxes until you reach the middle. There is a small velvety box in there, with a nice engagement ring in their. At that moment, Kagami will grab the small box and tell Aomine to stand up before getting on one knee and proposing. Kagami has wanted to do this for months, when he finally decided on this. He was going to propose at Thanksgiving, but Aomine was on call and had to leave halfway through dinner. 

Kagami finally arrives at Kise and Kuroko's house, pulling into the drive way. Kise comes out to help Kagami with his gifts.

"Merry Christmas, Kagamicchi!" Kise says, smiling as he gives Kagami a hug.

"Merry Christmas." Kagami says back, smiling. He opens the trunk, and Kise's jaw drops. 

"Even more than last year." Kise says, grabbing a few gifts.

"I can always return them." Kagami teases, grabbing the cinnamon buns and the rest of the gifts, struggling to close the trunk.

"No!" Kise yells, giggling as he runs into the house.

"Oi, be careful!" Kagami yells before laughing. He walks through the snow and then enters the house. He takes off his shoes, and then walks to the tree in the corner of the living room. There is a couple gifts under their that are for Kagami. Kagami sets down the gifts before going to greet Kuroko.

"Hey, Kuroko. Merry Christmas." Kagami says, setting down the cinnamon buns on the table before hugging Kuroko.

"Hello Kagami-kun. Merry Christmas to you, too." 

"So, you're watching Jack Frost, huh?" Kagami says, grabbing his hot chocolate and sitting down on the couch.

"As always." Kise says, laughing. 

"Sorry the cinnamon buns aren't fresh. I made them last night."

"They are still good!" Kise says with a cinnamon bun shoved in his mouth.

"Kise-kun, stop talking with your mouth full."

"You're so mean Tetsucchi!" Kise whines. He then sits down in front of the tree. 

"Let's open gifts!" Kise says, cheering as he opens one of his gifts.

 

-

 

They soon finish opening their gifts. Kagami got some new cooking things as well as some basketball shoes. Kagami got Kise some clothes and makeup. He had to do a bunch of research to find what to get, but Kise said he really liked it. Kagami got Kuroko clothes and money for the most part.

"Thank you very much, Kagami-kun." Kuroko says, a small smile on his face.

"Thank you Kagamicchi!" Kise says, doing swatches off the highlighter palette Kagami got him. Kagami gives him weird looks as he is moaning and whispering things about pigment. 

Kagami stays until 11, watching movies with Kise and Kuroko. He also let Kise do his makeup. He said now he was 'snatched' and had the perfect glow. Kagami doesn't really know what that means, but he just went with it. He wipes the makeup off before he leaves. He drives to the police station Aomine works at once he leaves. He stops at the house to pick up the cookies he made first. He gets there and parks, getting out and walking into the building. There isn't many people there, so Kagami just looks around for Aomine. He finds him at his desk and walks over. 

"Hey, Daiki. I thought I would bring you some cookies." 

"Ah, thanks Taiga." Aomine says, smiling. "What for though?" Aomine asks.

"What do you mean? It's Christmas." Aomine's eyes go wide.

"Hey Aomine! You've got that shift tonight, right?" Wakamatsu says walking up to Aomine's desk.

"T-tonight?" Kagami asks, eyes wide and on the verge of tears.

"Wait, Taiga. I forgot. I'm sor-" Before Aomine could continue there is a sharp sting to his cheek. Without saying another word, Kagami leaves the cookies and storms out of the building and out to his car. He gets in and rest his head on the steering wheel, breaking out into a loud cry. Once Kagami calms down, he drives home. He gets into his apartment and throws himself onto the couch. He grabs his phone to see a bunch of messages from Aomine and one from Himuro that says he is on his way with lunch. Kagami hopes there is a lot of food.

 

-

 

"It's open." Kagami weekly yells when there is a knock on the door. 

"Hey Taiga!" Himuro says, entering with Murasakibara behind him. He has food in his hands, and he quickly sets it down after taking off his shoes and jacket. Himuro sits down next to Kagami, pulling him into a hug.

"What happened?" Himuro asks, stroking Kagami's hair. Murasakibara sits down on the other side of Kagami.

"Aomine. He forgot." Kagami says, starting to cry again.

"Seriously? How could he forget about Christmas?" Himuro says, obviously annoyed. 

"I'll crush him." Murasakibara says.

"I don't think that's necessary. Thanks though." Kagami says, laughing through his tears.

"I was going to propose to him. It's just like Thanksgiving again." Kagami says, laughing bitterly. Murasakibara takes out his phone, sending a quick message to Aomine with the words 'I will end you.'

"I can't believe him. And he wasn't at the party yesterday. I told you you shouldn't have dated him."

"I really don't want to hear that right now, Tatsuya." Kagami says.

"Right, sorry." 

 

-

 

After opening gifts, Murasakibara and Himuro leave eventually around 6. That leaves Kagami to lay in his sorrow all by himself. What a wonderful Christmas. 

 

-

 

Kagami was sleeping on a pile of tissues on the couch when Aomine gets home. He wakes Kagami up gently. 

"Hey, I'm home." Aomine says.

"What time is it?" Kagami asks. 

"Almost 12."

"Did you bring in my gifts?" Kagami says, waking up.

"I want to open them before Christmas ends." Kagami says. He is to tired to be angry at Aomine right now. 

"About that." Aomine says, looking away.

"What? Are they still in the car? We can go get them." Kagami says, wiping his eyes.

"I didn't buy any." Aomine says, looking down. Kagami thought this day couldn't get any worse. He was wrong.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Kagami asks, glaring at Aomine. 

"No. I'm sorry, Taiga." 

"First you fucking forget it's Christmas. And then you don't even fucking get me anything? I'm sick of this happening, Aomine. We have been living together for six years, and we have had two Christmas's together. You have been working for all the other times. You've been to 3 Thanksgivings, and you only stayed for 1. This is ridiculous. Work really is more important than me." Kagami says, getting up from the couch and walking towards their bedroom. 

"You can sleep on the couch." Aomine doesn't even try to go against anything Kagami says. He knows he is in the wrong.

 

-

 

Kagami doesn't feel any better in the morning. He still feels like complete and utter shit. He walks out into the living room to see no one there. 

"Tch, what did I expect." Kagami says, walking into the kitchen and making himself a cup of coffee. He then sits on the couch, deciding to watch the remaining of the christmas movies on the tv all day. 

 

-

 

Kagami is surprised when Aomine gets home at a normal time today. 

"Taiga, stand up." 

"What, why?" Kagami asks, confused. 

"Just do it." Aomine says.

"Aomine, this is weird."

"Why are you calling me Aomine? Whatever, just stand up." Kagami stands up, his arms crossed. In a split second, Aomine is kneeling on the ground, his forehead touching the ground. 

"I'm so sorry with every inch of my body! I'm sorry I missed Christmas. I know how important this was for you, and I just messed it up! I don't know if I can ever make it up to you, but I never need to take an extra shift again. That was the last paycheck I needed." Aomine says. Kagami is confused as Aomine gets up into a kneel. On one knee. He pulls a small blue box out of his pocket, and opens it to the most beautiful ring Kagami has ever seen. 

"Kagami Taiga, will you marry me?" Kagami already has tears dripping down his face.

"Oh my god, yes." Kagami says. "And I forgive you. I completely forgive you." Aomine stands up and grabs Kagami's hand, slipping the ring on. It's a perfect fit. 

"Wait, stay here." Kagami says. He runs towards their bedroom, and runs back out with something behind his back. He drops to one knee in front of Aomine. 

"I was going to ask you last night, but I guess I will ask you now. Aomine Daiki, will you marry me?" Kagami says, opening the small box. There is another beautiful ring in there.

"Yes, Taiga, yes." Aomine says. Kagami stands and slips the ring onto Aomine's finger. 

"This is why you took so many shifts?" Kagami asks.

"I discovered that engagement rings aren't cheap." Aomine says, laughing.

"Of course they aren't, idiot."

**Author's Note:**

> Aomine's ring: http://media.eragem.com/catalog/product/cache/1/image/500x500/17f82f742ffe127f42dca9de82fb58b1/t/h/three-stone-ruby-engagement-ring.jpg
> 
> I decided to go with the ruby ring because they aren't to expensive, and it is red, and I wanted them to have eachothers colors.
> 
> Kagami's ring: http://image.brilliantearth.com/media/cache/d9/48/d9485f94ec4cb9a6345eebd5615ed237.jpg
> 
> I went with a sapphire ring because for aomine to be saving for so long, that ring can't be cheap. He was saving for 2-3 years for this one.
> 
> All criticism is welcome !!


End file.
